The present invention relates to a new and distinct short-day strawberry variety designated as ‘PS-5016’. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made by the Inventors, Stephen M. Ackerman, Steven D. Nelson and Michael D. Nelson, in 1997 between strawberry variety designated ‘PS-1150’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,780) and strawberry variety designated ‘PS-1269’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686). The variety is botanically known as Fragria ananassa. 
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Siskiyou County, Calif., and was subsequently selected by the Inventors from a controlled breeding plot near Salinas, Calif., in 1999. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated by stolons in both Siskiyou County, Calif., and San Joaquin County, Calif. The new variety was extensively tested over the next several years in fruiting fields near Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.